Juggernaut
The Juggernaut (aka Cain Marko) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character, who first appeared in X-Men #12 (July 1965), was created by writer Stan Lee and artist/co-writer Jack Kirby. Since his debut during the Silver Age of Comic Books, the character has appeared in over four decades of Marvel publications, featuring prominently in the X-Men titles and starring in two one-shot solo publications. The character has also been associated with Marvel merchandise including clothing, toys, trading cards, animated television series, video games, and the 2006 superhero feature film, , in which he was a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants and was played by . Juggernaut's role in comics has varied from supervillain to antihero to superhero, having served as an occasional ally and even a member of the X-Men at times. History Cain Marko is the son of Kurt Marko, who became Charles Xavier's stepfather when he married Sharon Xavier after the death of her husband Brian, for which Kurt was partially responsible. Kurt Marko starts to favor Charles, and abuses his own son, Cain. Cain begins to resent Charles and bullies him frequently. When Cain Marko and his step-brother Charles serve in the US Army and are stationed in Korea, Marko finds a hidden temple dedicated to the entity, Cyttorak. On entering, Marko finds and holds a huge ruby, and reads the inscription on the stone aloud: "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become ... forevermore ... a human juggernaut!" The gem channels Cyttorak's power into Marko. The transformation causes a cave-in, with the character buried and presumably killed, not being heard from again until a sudden assault on the X-Men's headquarters. Xavier recounts the Juggernaut's origin to the X-Men, and after shrugging off the mansion's defenses and brushing aside the X-Men, Marko is clearly seen in the final panel as he confronts Xavier. The X-Men regroup and attack, while Xavier summons Fantastic Four member the Human Torch to aid the mutants, the Torch generating 'pulses' of flame that essentially hypnotize the Juggernaut, distracting him long enough for Angel to remove his helmet, making Marko susceptible to a telepathic attack by Xavier. The Juggernaut returns seeking revenge, and is delayed by three of the X-Men while Cyclops and Marvel Girl - aided by the astral form of mystic Doctor Strange - find and use another jewel of Cyttorak, which banishes the Juggernaut to the "Crimson Cosmos", the home dimension of Cyttorak. When the Juggernaut reappears, the character has gained mystical abilities and briefly battles the mystic Doctor Strange before being banished to an alternate universe by the cosmic entity Eternity. Powers and Abilities Avatar of Cytorrak: The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak bonds to the user's soul and makes him the avatar of Cytorrak, an Exemplar, by giving him this new body. He was stated to be a Thor-Class threat: *'Superhuman Strength:' The Juggernaut is sometimes listed to possess virtually limitless superhuman strength, and other times simply as class 90 or 100. Using this strength he was able to knock out the Thing with three blows, Colossus, and even the Merged Hulk (through repeated surprise ambush tactics) and Thor. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled the Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was able to go toe to toe against an enraged World War Hulk as well against the Mighty Thor. Also, when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. *'Supernaturally Dense Tissue:' The Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *'Invulnerability:' With his force field active, Cain is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Although Cain is able to be harmed by high levels of mental attack, mystical attacks or weapons with mystical properties. When The Juggernaut's force field was negated by Mjolnir, he was still durable enough to exchange blows with Thor. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Shatterstar's sword, and healed instantly. The demon being D'Spayre once flayed the Juggernaut down to a skeleton after draining him, and even then, the Juggernaut was able to regenerate all the damage done once he regained his full power. *'Self Sustenance:' The Juggernaut is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink at all. He cannot tire, hence he cannot sleep, however his self generating mystical energies provide him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. He once even kept talking and fighting after being reduced to a skeleton. *'Immortality:' Cain is immune to aging. *'Contaminant Immunity:' The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. *'Force-Field:' The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, which greatly enhances his physical durability, to the point that the field was even able to withstand Thor's god-blast. *'Irresistible Force Embodiment:' Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. Thor's use of his god-blast allowed him to stop Juggernaut in his tracks. During a battle with "War Hulk", the mutant Apocalypse increased the Hulk's strength by grafting Celestial tech to him, which allowed Hulk to increase his strength at will, thereby enabling him to stop the Juggernaut. Navigation Category:Supporters Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Avengers Members Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Mutants Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Control Freaks Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Provoker Category:Poor Category:Protector of Innocence